


Your voice

by KotoriYui



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: -more tags to be added x3-, Adorkables in Love, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime/Manga World, Fetish, Fluff, Humor, Lailah in action ovo)9, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Rose in action 8D hahaha, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: Sorey's voice is too captivating and Mikleo can hardly resist it.[Or in which Sorey is a seiyuu and Mikleo is his greatest fan !]





	1. And so, it happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, full of inspiration xD [banzai \\(owo)/ lmao]  
> But that aside, what really prompted me to write this was the smut that I seem unable to write between these 2 TvT I reaaally want to write hardcore stuff, but no matter how much I try, I seem unable to do it *sobs* it's just… they're SO DAMN PURE YvY (precious babies ❤) so I thought that maybe if I tried this kind of plot it'd work, somehow (＞﹏＜) (plus I've always wanted to write a fic where Sorey was famous and Mikleo was his fan -aside from the idol stuff- *3* though Mik bby sees him as an idol xD)
> 
> Anyways, this was supposed to be a PWP oneshot, but listen… I'm getting lots of ideas all of a sudden (pls kill me pvp) oh well, let's see where this is going (I've an idea already though, I hope it doesn't take too long to get there xD)
> 
> Eng is not my native language, so forgive me for my ugly mistakes m(uvu)m and enjoy this as much as it's possible! ;3

Mikleo looked at the drama CD he had in hands anxiously, a faint but noticeable blush on his face. Written on it, in pink and white colored letters, was  _First Love_. The person he most admired in the world, his favorite seiyuu, was part of the cast. His heart raced momentarily as he imagined the romantic lines uttered by his idol. A story with that title was for sure, romantic, pure and sweet. The perfect kind of story for Sorey's gentle voice. But, sadly, he didn't know much about it, aside from the fact that Sorey voiced one of the main characters. Edna hadn't told him much more when she had lend him the cd, and he hadn't asked either. However, as the good fan as he was, Mikleo researched information about the story and which characters the cast of seiyuus voiced. The always trustful  _zestipedia_ , provided him that and much more.

Starting by its genre, yaoi, Mikleo almost choked on the water he had tried to peacefully drink while researching. His face instantly flushed at the discovery. The reason though, was not because of the genre per se, but because Sorey was part of the cast of a BLCD. As far as Mikleo knew, his first blcd. Edna hadn't told him about this! His insufferable client had seriously wanted him to feel hopelessly embarrassed. Even though she wasn't there to see his reaction, the boy was sure that she was laughing at him right now. Such thoughts only turned his cheeks into a darker shade of red; his ears and neck being fastly invaded by his wild embarrassment.

This was ridiculous!

He ordered the cursor of his mouse to move to the  _x_ on the tab of  _zestipedia_. Yet, just before his index clicked to close the window, Mikleo stopped himself. His amethyst eyes fell on his idol's name yet again. Mikleo pondered about the future of the cd. So far, he had listened to every single drama cd, of all the possible genres one could imagine, Sorey had been part of. The same had happened with animes and movies, and even games... even though he hadn't really liked half of them; but Sorey's voice ended up making everything worth. Then there were songs… Mikleo had a vast collection of music cds at home; all of them of Sorey's songs. There were a lot of other singers and seiyuus singing in some of those cds as well, yet he hadn't really paid them much attention. He did know that he was being disrespectful towards them, but he couldn't help it; none of them had captivated him as Sorey's voice had.

Mikleo's face was burning at this point. He still couldn't understand why he  _loved_  Sorey's voice so much, nor why he admired someone he didn't know in such an unconditional way, but he stopped questioning himself long ago. He didn't know what Sorey looked like as he had never appeared in public, nor did he know if  _Sorey_  was his real name, yet Mikleo could imagine him while listening to his perfect and kind tone of voice. Either way, not knowing what the man was like, wouldn't prevent him from being his fan.

His slender fingers pushed long locks of hair behind his ear. Mikleo took a slow yet rather deep breath, eyes closed momentarily. His brain was still in the middle of a battle of reason versus curiosity versus desire, reason clearly losing. Mikleo wanted to listen to that cd so bad, that he couldn't even understand from where that strong desire was coming. However, never before had he listened nor watched yaoi series. He had absolutely nothing against the genre, but he felt that he shouldn't start now.  _But…_ There was always a  _but_  in everything. This time, it was Sorey. Because of him, Mikleo was hesitating. Because of him, Mikleo was considering listening to that drama cd. Because of him, Mikleo felt hopelessly embarrassed. Sorey was a  _big_ but in his life. He usually didn't mind,  _but_ , again, this time he had incredible complex feelings because of the seiyuu.

As a fan, Mikleo felt that he had to listen and watch everything with Sorey's voice in it. It was only natural thinking like that, having in mind how great of a fan he was, after all he had never missed anything related to the seiyuu. And if he ever lost something, because work and life in general had him too busy, Edna would fill him in as she too was a fan of the seiyuu; though not as much as him. Mikleo felt like if he missed something, he would be betraying the other male. It was stupid, he was well aware of that, yet he couldn't help it. However, on the other hand, he felt a certain reluctance in listening to that blcd. Not even he was aware of the reason, though. It was as if something deep down, very deep down, inside him was telling him that he shouldn't listen to that cd; that he should ignore it because it was just  _one_  cd he would miss… Sorey wouldn't mind, obviously, why would he? And he would still be a great fan of the seiyuu.  _But_ …

"This is ridiculous!" He thought aloud unnerved at his indecision, heart beating wildly against his chest.

The long haired male focused his vision on the cd over the table, right in front of him. Reason almost vanishing from his conscience. The more his orbs devoured the cd, the faster and easier his reason would be replaced by curiosity but, above all, an immense desire. All it'd take him to kill the reason was a simple stretch of hands. He knew that if he grabbed that cd again, he would be unable to resist.

"Ugh―Why am I even…" He felt pathetic. Why was he so afraid anyways? It was just a drama cd with a new and different kind of content in it! God, his stupid behavior made it seem as if the future of the world was on his hands. Simply pathetic.

Annoyance reaching its peak, the undecided male looked determinedly at the cd. Mikleo's hand grabbed it without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

 

_A soft giggle invaded his ear. Mikleo squeezed his eyes shut in response, face flushing with embarrassment._

" _You're so cute."_

_The perfect voice of his idol murmured into his ear. The warm and wet sensation of a tongue licking the already tortured ear, followed next. Mikleo shuddered at the sudden wave of foreign pleasure that assaulted his body. Through his lips, muffled moans escaped as he felt teeth biting playfully at his soft earlobe._

" _Né, where do you want me to touch?"_

_That gentle tone of voice asked, sounding different than usual; sounding seductive but never losing its kindness. Mikleo was captivated all over again._

" _So...rey…"_

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo's eyes snapped open, widening to an impossible extent. His heart jumped a mile per second in his chest, stealing all the air from his lungs. Thick beads of sweat run down his forehead. Mikleo was shocked… skeptical… scandalized! He couldn't make his brain work for long minutes. He simply remained still, sitting on his bed with the thin blue blankets covering his legs looking into nothingness.

His head started to organize his thoughts one by one, until he finally came back to his senses, the shock still lingering within him.

Mikleo knew, all too well, that he was old enough to let books, illustrations, shows… things in general, influence him. And when he, last night, had decided to go against his gut feeling, and listen to that drama cd, never occurred to him that the content of that innocently titled story would be half as intense as it had ended up being. Nevertheless, the most shocking of it all, had been Sorey's performance of his character. Usually the man would voice pure or cheerful characters; sometimes, though, some gloom and devil ones. But, all in all, his type of character would always be very similar. However, the one in that drama cd, turned out to be totally different; a seductive playboy who cowardly decided to hide his feelings of love towards the nerdy type of character, at least until he got easily consumed by jealousy and his emotions exploded. By then, the character had revealed his sadistic side while together with the boy he liked, teasing him until they both reached their limit.

Never before had he thought of listening to such a sensual yet sweet tone of voice from Sorey. Aside from being skeptical and feeling a new kind of shame, Mikleo had, for the very first time, reached a state of arousal because of Sorey's voice sensually seducing him through his headphones.

The ending result he got after ignoring his strange gut feeling, had lead him to the land of erotic dreams with his idol, where he had been easily seduced with the exact same lines he had heard in the drama cd. Even though he hadn't been able to imagine Sorey's face, his voice had still weakened him in a pleasurable way.

Frustrated, slightly desperate even, but mainly ashamed, Mikleo run his hands through his long hair. A sudden heat possessing his cheeks.

Why did he ignore his gut feeling? How was he supposed to face Edna when returning the cd? As devilish as she was, Mikleo was sure that she would tease him forever if she ever found out about this.

"Jeez!"

His life was a mess because of Sorey; a man he didn't even know aside from the perfect voice he had!

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo mentally thanked the gods for giving him a break at work today. Due to the annual festival in their honor, the cake shop didn't have many clients. Which would normally be boring, was now a relief. Distracted and shaken as he was, not even a task as simple as organizing the cakes by name and color in the glass display case, he was able to do right. Rose, his partner in business and co-worker, had scolded him a massive amount of times already; usually it would be the other way around. Yet, no matter how many times he tried to make things right, the result would always be the same.

"Ah, Mikleo! Again! Jeez~ Stop what you're doing this instant and get behind the counter. Today you'll do nothing aside from taking orders and accepting the payments." Rose scolded him, yet again, frowning as she now started feeling frustrated.

Mikleo put down the silver tongs and did as he was told. It wasn't as if he had an option at this point. He tried to focus on work, so that his mind would get distracted, yet Sorey's voice would come back at his mind and torment him endlessly. If only he hadn't listened to that cd…

"But seriously, what's up with you today?" Rose questioned, as she now organized the cakes carefully.

Mikleo's eyes looked at her as he thought of a possible answer, but Sorey's voice sounded in his head once again, making him blush with embarrassment and irritation.

"Nothing at all!" He ended up sounding very annoyed without even realizing it, taking the girl aback.

Before any one of them could say anything else, the first clients of the day entered the cake shop. Mikleo took the initiative ahead of Rose, and politely greeted the graceful woman and the cheerful male accompanying her; although he seemed too busy with his cell phone to even care about the greeting. They surely made a strange couple. Assuming that they were one, of course.

"Welcome to Sweet Land. What would you like to order?" He smiled gently at them.

"What would you recommend?" The female asked smiling back at him.

"Our recommendation today are the strawberry madeleines and the blueberry cheesecakes. But, of course, any of the cakes displayed are wonderfully delicious." Well… He was confident, after all his cake shop was the most popular in the island.

"Mm…" The woman took one of her long fingers to her lips, looking at the cakes displayed, a complex expression adorning her face. She sure seemed very concerned about the cake she would end up eating.

Behind her, the tall male saved his cell phone inside his pocket, getting closer to the display case. Like a child, he pressed his hands against the glass display case, drooling over the deliciously looking cakes. His green eyes shone as they observed every single cake.

Mikleo frowned at his behavior, clearly concerned over the now dirty glass. He would be the one cleaning those useless fingerprints. Tsk, tactless people...

"Aaah, Lailah~"

Shock took control of Mikleo's features as he heard the male's voice.

"Can I eat more than one cake? They all look so delicious… I can't chose just one!"

His heart thumped wildly in his chest. Mikleo's eyes looked at the other male, observing him intently; his body trembling ever so slightly at the possible discovery.

No, it couldn't be. He had to still be dreaming. Or better said, his dream had to still be tormenting him. Otherwise, why would that voice sound so much like…

"E-Eh? But,  _Sorey_ -san, you will get fat."

It couldn't be…

"Who cares about that? Cakes are made for us to enjoy them."

He couldn't believe it…

"Excuse me, I'd like a mini strawberry pie and … uhm… I dunno what else... "  _Sorey_  ordered cheerfully, smiling from ear to ear, though his expression turned into a complex one just like the woman's before. His green eyes observed the display case again, all the while Mikleo's amethyst ones looked at him in utter disbelief, shaking his head while stepping back very slowly; only stopping when bumping against the wall behind him.

Hands pressed against his mouth, open in shock, the long haired male muttered his idol's name lowly, a couple of times as if trying to make sure that this was not a dream.

"Mikleo, what happened? Oi Mikleo, are you listening?"

He heard, indeed, Rose's voice but he couldn't quite react at the moment. The simple fact of having heard and seen  _Sorey_  in reality was making him unable to function well.

Was it really  _his_  Sorey? He couldn't fully believe it. It could be someone else with the same name. It was common to happen. Yet, that tone of voice sounded so alike to… No, perhaps it had been as he had thought, his dream had come to torment him again.  _But_ …

Mikleo saw how  _Sorey_  approached the counter, and looked at him concerned.

"Uhm… Are you alright?"

His heart skipped a beat, and started racing at an impossible fast speed against his chest. He pressed his back more against the wall, as if the distance separating him from the other male was not enough.

It wasn't a dream. That voice was  _his_  Sorey's voice. This was  _his_  Sorey.

 _Sorey_ …

Flashbacks of his dream assaulted his mind one more time. Joining them, was Sorey's voice, sensually teasing him. Until now, those flashbacks had simply bothered and irritated him, aside from the embarrassment he felt at recalling them. Yet, right now, the sensations they were provoking in him, were different. More intense. Stronger.  _Arousing_. And having the owner of the voice that had captivated his whole being in front of him, only stimulated his wild feelings more.

Shocked at the way his body reacted, Mikleo shut his eyes tightly, briefly. He couldn't be there any longer. It was  _his_  Sorey, but he was not ready for this. He was not ready to be at the same place as him. Not like  _this_.

"I'll be back later!" Mikleo shouted at Rose as he made the fastest run ever to the exit of the cake shop. He ignored the concerned and curious look Sorey threw at him as he passed by his side. There was only one thing inside Mikleo's head: escape from Sorey and the unwanted sensation of arousal said male had provoked in him.

"This can't be happening!"

Could his day get any worse?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mikleo bby QwQ I'm with you my love ❤ ganbatté!
> 
> Anyways, see my problem? The least I can do is hinting at it ;w; but I already promised myself that I'll include my fav kink in this fic *n* there's no escape now! Even if I don't write the full stuff, they'll still do sexy shit the way I want *µ*)9  
> Oh, btw, just like in [my other SorMik fic](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/11097861/), they also live in Hexen Isle (for the same reasons xD damn that island hahaha)
> 
> I hope you had enjoyed so far :D  
> Once again, sorry for mistakes ;v;  
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	2. Bit by bit, very slowly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao when I said on my other fic that I'd update this one in a couple of days, I meant like in a week or so... but look at me, posting it 3 days after xD 
> 
> Anyways, yô ^0^)/ ~ and please enjoy this as much as it's possible, never forgetting that ugly mistakes are present throughout the whole chapter (forgive me for them m(uvu)m) ~

Sorey's green orbs looked at the script over the small table in front of the couch where he sat. It belonged to the newest anime he would take part in. Honestly, he had gotten truly happy when Lailah, his manager, had told him that he would voice the character he wanted. Yet, right now, all he could do was thinking of the boy that worked at the cake shop Lailah had taken him into a couple of days ago to celebrate the good news.

It had been Sorey's first time on that place. And Lailah's as well, as he remembered hearing the older woman say that she didn't know that cakes as delicious as those could even exist. They only had known about the cake shop because of Alisha, a fellow seiyuu and a friend of them. She had praised the place so much by saying how the beautiful view to the sea could take anyone's breath away; and how cozy and serene the ambience was; and how illuminated the cake shop was, thanks to its large windows. She had also added how simple yet so elegant at the same time the place was…  _"The perfect place to quietly study a script without being bothered."_  Alisha had remarked quite vehemently. She had made the place sound so perfect, that both, him and Lailah, had been seduced by the curiosity her praise awoke in them. And liking cakes as much as they did, they didn't even think twice and headed for the cake shop.

When they had arrived at the place, Sorey agreed with Alisha in everything. At first sight, the place was simple, but when inside the cake shop, the instant view to the vast ocean through the side and back windows, was indeed breathtaking. The cake shop wasn't very spacious, although it didn't lack space either, yet the large counter in the middle of the shop, made it seem smaller. However, Sorey had assumed that that way the workers could get closer to their clients, as the tables were disposed not too far away from the counter, right next to the large windows. No wonder Alisha had pointed out how illuminated the place was. The decoration was simple with a few paintings hanging in the walls, but Sorey noted that such simplicity was what actually gave the space the refined touch it had. Thus, the elegance Alisha had described. The cake shop was, indeed, perfect. Too bad it was so far away from his place. To get there, Sorey had to cross Hexen Isle from one side to the other. And, busy as he was, he didn't think he could find the time to return as much as he would like to.

Or so he thought, until his green eyes fell upon the figure of the most beautiful person he had ever seen in life.

The person greeting them, a young man not much older than him; maybe the same age, Sorey noted, smiled warmly at Lailah as she had been the first walking into the shop. Yet, and perhaps because the other male was used to handling his job, his eyes looked at their next client, Sorey, and this time his smile had been directed at him and only him.

Sorey's world stopped instantly at the dazzling sight. The man's smile was perfect, and such perfection had done strange things to him. Things that Sorey couldn't even describe. At that instant, Sorey's orbs couldn't stop observing the other. All of him. His long hair that suddenly looked so silky… his small nose… his thin but so appealing lips… his white skin… Sorey carved every single thing about that beautiful man inside his head. He was sure that he would never forget him. He  _didn't_  want to.

Realizing that he had been staring for way too long, Sorey did the first thing he could to forget his embarrassing behavior: the brunet grabbed his cell phone and tried to distract his mind with unread messages, games, breaking news… anything would be a great help in all honesty. Yet, he couldn't really distract his heart, as it still beat wildly in his chest for the long haired man.

Sorey had heard Lailah talking to him; and he had replied. He paid attention at the gentle sound of his voice; something he had missed when he had greeted them.

Sorey had even found out the man's name thanks to the girl working with him. At that time, his heart had skipped a beat. He had felt so happy just because of that small detail. Yet, it ended up being very important to him; it seemed.

By the time Sorey had gathered the courage to actually talk to the beautiful young man, was to order what he wanted. He had hoped that the man would talk to him again, yet, instead of doing so, he ran away from the shop; from Sorey's sight. At that time, Sorey had felt a twinge in his heart, and all he could think about as he looked at the man's back until he disappeared from his sight was if he would ever see him again.

Since then, four days had passed and all Sorey could do was thinking of him. Remember of his perfect smile... See his beautiful image in his head over and over… Recall the kind tone of his voice...  _His name_.

" _Mikleo_ …" His mouth murmured softly, eyes closed as he absorbed the newborn feelings. His heart instantly beating faster. He had repeated  _his_  name so many times; in his head and aloud, yet each time it felt different. He couldn't quite understand it, nonetheless. The foreign sensations within him just continued piling up, one after another, endlessly, filling him impossibly and overflowing through his thoughts. The urge of seeing him again. Never before had he thought of feeling like this.

" _Mikleo_ …" Sorey repeated.

" _Mikleo_ …" And again...

" _Mikleo_ …" And again…

" _Mikleo_ …" Each time more urgently, his feelings growing each passing second, getting so great that they were impossible to ignore anymore.

Sorey's eyes snapped open, determination filling his vivid green orbs. Without more hesitation, Sorey took a decision.

 

* * *

 

 Mikleo sighed, chin supported against his hand as his body leaned over the counter. His eyes looked out the glassy door of the cake shop. Early as it was, the shop hadn't yet seen a single customer today, so Mikleo didn't have much to do. But honestly, it was better if he didn't, because anytime he tried to do something he failed perfectly at it. He had even started to ponder if it should be considered a gift failing so perfectly at something. Because he would certainly beat the record at it, over and over. For being such a walking disaster lately, Rose had ordered him to get behind the counter until he returned to his normal self. So, for a week now, Mikleo had simply attended the customers behind the counter while his partner rushed from table to table taking orders and cleaning, organizing the cakes at the display case, thinking of new ideas to allure more people to the shop… The poor redhead had had the double of the work thanks to him. He felt guilty and useless. Honestly. Yet, he couldn't do much aside from apologizing.

Another soft yet rather long sigh escaped through his lips. Mikleo knew the cause of his problems, nonetheless. Since  _that_  day that he had gotten like this: strange, disastrous,  _stupid_  overall. It had all been because of  _him_. The simple sight of him had stolen all reason and more from his being. In truth, it was incomprehensible to Mikleo. He admired; he respected Sorey for so many reasons that he couldn't even start pointing them out or else he would be here all day. He also loved his voice, so much that he could be listening to it the entire day without ever getting tired of it. Yet, he couldn't quite name  _this_ feeling that had suddenly been born within him after seeing the seiyuu in reality; right in front of him. If only it was as clear as what he had felt at  _that_  time, when his body had reacted in an unwanted way because of the influence of that drama cd… But no; it had to be more complex. Mikleo only got aware of it after leaving the shop, as he ran through the streets and avenues of Hexen Isle until his lungs screamed for the need of air. The feverish arousal had vanished, giving place to a wild turmoil of feelings in which some he could not describe or name. Yet, the simple memory of Sorey looking at him concerned;  _talking_  to him as kindly as he remembered hearing before and so many times, or perhaps more kind even, was enough to take his breath away and fill his loudly beating heart with an unforgettable warm feeling.

What was that feeling? Why did he feel like that? Mikleo needed answers to this and quickly, or else he would go crazy!

And it seemed that the gods were all against him lately, as they sent him the source of his problems. Or should this be considered as them being on his side, since he was in need for answers? He wasn't sure of anything anymore, but right now that was the least of his problems.

As his amethyst eyes watched Sorey's figure approaching the cake shop, Mikleo panicked, straightening up and looking at his surroundings. His head was racing frantically as he thought of what to do right now. His heart was beating furiously, almost painfully, against his ribcage. Looking over at Rose, who wrote down a list of supplies to the shop, Mikleo took a decision and ran to the back of the cake shop. Since his partner was there, she would take care of their first customer.

"I'll be right back." Still, the long haired male warned as he left hurriedly.

"Eh─Oi!" He heard Rose's confused voice but he seriously couldn't give her a more satisfactory explanation.

 

* * *

 

 The soft tinkle of the two small bells on top of the cake shop's door sounded, alerting the confused redhead to the arrival of the first customer. As frustrated and annoyed as she was at Mikleo's sudden disappearance, Rose had to put all that behind her back and act politely in front of them.

"Welcome to  _Sweet Land_!" She greeted cheerfully, smiling radiantly at the male.

"Ah─ G-Good morning." He greeted absentmindedly, scanning every corner of the cake shop with his green orbs as if searching for something or someone. Rose frowned slightly but didn't utter a single word, after all he was a customer and she should show him some respect. Though… she remembered him, yet she wasn't quite sure from where. But his face was familiar. Where had she seen him before? She thought hard about it, but nothing came up to her mind. Probably she was mistaking him for someone else. Either way, she should now pay attention at her work, since Mikleo had left her all on her own, again.

"May I help you? Do you wish to sit at a table?" She requested, always smiling at him.

The other male seemed taken aback as he looked wide eyed at her.

" _What a weird guy."_ She thought, the gentle smile never fading away.

"Ah─Mm… Uhm─actually…" He struggled to find the right words as he had tried to explain whatever it was he wanted. Honestly, Rose was starting to feel tired and annoyed at him. Not that she would ever show it on her face.

"Yes?" She tried to encourage him to continue.

The man opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, like a fish, yet no word came out.

"Uhm─" He seemed pretty frustrated. It was as clear as water to Rose. What was his problem anyways? Had he lost something? Did he need help? Aah! Why couldn't he just come out and say it for once and for all?

Instead of doing as she wanted, the man sighed, disappointment written all over his face. And then, as if by magic, he spoke.

"A caramel muffin to take out, please."

That's it? So much struggling because of a cake? What? Did he have trouble choosing just one, maybe?

All of a sudden, it all clicked. Rose remembered him. He was the guy who had come to the cake shop the day Mikleo had started acting strangely. But still, she couldn't believe that he had been so frustrated and disappointed because of a cake… This was hilarious. If only she could laugh it off right this instant…

"Certainly. Anything else?" She asked just to make sure.

"No." He simply replied, letting out another sigh.

She went to the display case, grabbed a small paper box already folded at a corner of the counter, and the tongs holding the muffin set it inside the white box. She then closed it,  _Sweet Land_  written at the top of it in an Italic golden colored font.

"Here it is. 53 Gald, please." She said handing him the box.

Without a second thought, the male took an orange wallet from his pocket, and paid for the cake. He gave the exact amount of money and Rose grinned in satisfaction. Then, without a single word, he turned on his heels and headed for the exit. His hand pulled the door open, the small bells ringing again. Yet, just before stepping out of the cake shop, he looked back and examined the whole place again with hopeful eyes. However, his hope lasted mere seconds, as it soon vanished. Rose wondered, yet again, why did he do such a thing, but obviously she remained silent, only speaking when she actually saw him leaving.

"Thank you for your patronage!"

 

* * *

 

 

Hidden behind a wall at the back of the shop, Mikleo heard Sorey's voice and trembled ever so slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm down, yet his beating heart and the turmoil of feelings attacking him, reminded him of his current situation.

Truth to be told, Mikleo's deepest wish was to go back to the counter and talk to Sorey, recommend him a cake if he was in trouble deciding which one to chose, perhaps find out what were his preferences when it came to sweets… Getting to know his idol, even if only a tiny bit. Yet, here he was, afraid of moving an inch and the other male to find him out.

He felt pathetic.

 

* * *

 

 Mikleo looked at the cupcake shaped clock, hanging right above the door. It was almost time to close, thus the cake shop was already empty, aside from its owners that is. Rose cleaned the counter, while he taped on it with the five fingers of his hand, one at a time, face leaning against his other hand. Since he was forbidden from moving, and for leaving Rose all alone that morning, Mikleo was being punished. Not that he saw that as an actual punishment, yet he wouldn't argue with the redhead about it.

He observed people crossing the street in front of his cake shop. The houses and tall buildings orange and yellowish tinted, as the sun had started to disappear in the horizon. He liked this time of the day the most.

Just when he thought that, finally relaxed from today's events, his eyes spotted Sorey's figure in the middle of so many people. The other male was approaching the shop in hurried steps, he noticed. Mikleo panicked all of a sudden. The only thing he could think of, was abandoning Rose one more time, as he rushed to the inside of the cake shop once again.

"Hey Mikleo…!"

Just like this morning, he ignored Rose's attempt at bringing him back to the counter.

 

* * *

 

 The bells of the door tinkled uncontrollably. Startled, Rose looked at the door already trying to fix her surprised self for the polite one.

"Welcome to  _Sweet Land_!" She greeted, smiling happily; at least, until she saw who the client was.

" _Him again?"_  She thought while looking at the young man from this morning, who just like earlier today, scanned the whole shop with his eyes in a desperate search.

" _But what the hell is he looking for─"_  A sudden realization hit her. Now that she thought well, it made sense. Mikleo's strange behavior had started a week ago, the first time this young man had visited the cake shop. And while it was true that her partner had become unable to help her like before, for this whole week he hadn't abandoned her not even once. Until today.

Her blue eyes narrowed while observing him. He was now getting closer to the counter, frantically searching the shop with his eyes.  _Searching for Mikleo._

When she saw him close enough, she acted impulsively, unable to control the sudden anger. Her hands grasped the boy's blue shirt, pulling him even closer until their faces were mere inches away from each other. The young man was now half leaning on the counter, eyes widened and hands up in fright. She stared at him intensely enough to make him flinch. Great.

"Who are you and what do you want from Mikleo?" She demanded menacingly.

 

* * *

 

 Although he had been too afraid to peek from behind the wall, at the mention of his name Mikleo was forced to do so. The sight he witnessed through his now widened eyes nonetheless, was astonishingly unbelievable. He tried to move in order to stop Rose, because she obviously couldn't treat the customers, Sorey in the least, like that! However, his body didn't listen to him. No matter how much he tried, it wouldn't move a single inch, and all he could do was watching Rose threatening him like a delinquent.

 

* * *

 

 "I-I… How do you─" The frightened male could only struggle for words. Why was he suddenly being treated like this?

Satisfied with his reaction, Rose smirked mentally. This was perfect. Heh, if he thought he could come here and threaten her partner with his presence, he was wrong! Only over her dead body!

"Listen to you little bastard, if you so do as much as touching on a single strand of Mikleo's hair…" She paused briefly for a more threatening effect. "... You're dead."

Suddenly, all the fear in the boy's eyes and tense body, disappeared. She frowned slightly. Hadn't she sounded menacing enough? Should she press him some more? But then his voice brought her back to life.

"A-Are you, perhaps, his girlfriend?" He sounded anxious and hopeful, somehow. It made her wonder, though. However, since she had been acting so far, all for Mikleo's sake, she would go along with it.

"That's right! Do you have a problem with it, huh?"

"I see…" He said crestfallen. Rose looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"I see…" He repeated, his hands over Rose's attempting to break free from their grasp. Seeing him so depressed all of a sudden, she did let him go. She didn't sense any danger from him, anyways.

The young man turned on his heels, walking to the door very slowly, looking down. Rose saw him with curious eyes, head slightly tilted to the side. What was that guy's problem?

"Thank you."

She heard him mutter lowly, as the door closed behind him. The redhead observed his back until it disappeared in the middle of the crowd of people walking in the streets. What had he thanked her for?

"What a weird guy." She thought for the second time today.

 

* * *

 

As soon as he saw Sorey leaving, Mikleo ran to Rose grabbing her by the shoulders and demanding answers quite angrily; almost desperately.

"Rose! Why would you do that to him? Why would you  _lie_  like that?"

Taken aback, Rose stared at him wide eyed.

"Wasn't he bothering you?"

"What?"

"Because you always left before he entered the shop. Right?"

Mikleo was shocked.

"How do you…"

Rose made a face.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't notice it." Silence was enough of a reply to her. "He was causing trouble and I solved the problem. I'm the best, aren't I?" She grinned super satisfied.

On the other hand, Mikleo let her go, leaning against the counter for support. Two of his fingers massaged his temples as he felt a sudden headache tormenting him. What was he supposed to do now? Sorey thought that he and Rose were a couple, and that was far from the truth. Wait─ Why was he so concerned with that in the first place? Why would Sorey even care about his supposed relationship with Rose? Yet, as he recalled the moment Sorey had left, looking so downcast, Mikleo felt a sharp pang in his heart. In the end, no matter how incomprehensible everything seemed, Mikleo didn't like the way things were now. He wanted to clarify this misunderstanding. But… how was he supposed to do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember saying last chapter that I was prompted to write this fic bc I want to write SorMik porn, basically, xD but look at how sappy and romantic-ish this is turning out to be.. hahahaha well, I'm not complaining and I'm quite satisfied with this chapter lol.  
> Anyways, I hope you had enjoyed it too :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far, for the kudos and the feedback as well!  
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	3. Reaching you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yô ^0^)/  
> And I'm updating faster than I thought. Anyways, enjoy as much as it's possible. Don't forget that ugly mistakes are present throughout the chapter, so try to ignore them m(uvu)m ~

_Bee-dee-dee-deep! Bee-dee-dee─_

A hand slapped the alarm clock without hesitation. The device stopped its noisy crying right away. The hand returned to its former place: over its owner's stomach.

Mikleo lied down on his back in the comfort of his bed. Eyes wide open, he stared up at the white ceiling, faintly illuminated by the morning sunlight entering through the half-opened window of his room.

Sleep was long gone; anxiety, frustration, doubt, concern and a whole lot of feelings replacing it. No matter how much he tried, Mikleo couldn't stop thinking of Sorey. He couldn't stop recalling the downcast way he had abandoned the cake shop two weeks ago; or had it been three weeks? Somehow, he wasn't sure anymore. All he knew without a doubt was that since that day, the seiyuu hadn't returned to the cake shop anymore. What once had been normal to him, because Mikleo knew nothing about the seiyuu aside from the captivating tone of voice he had, now it didn't seem─it didn't  _feel_  right. Even though Mikleo had ran away from all the times the other male had visited his cake shop, at least he had known that Sorey had been there. He had been able to listen to his voice. He had been able to peek from behind the wall and see him; even if from afar. Yet, now he was gone. Sorey had disappeared from his life as fast as he had appeared. And he didn't like it. He didn't want that.

Mikleo had tried to fill that uncomfortable void as best as he could, nevertheless. Yet, it was not enough. Listening to the seiyuu's voice on the TV as he re-watched the DVDs of the animes he had been part of, or even through his headphones as Sorey sang, or as he voiced characters in drama CDs… It was not enough. It was  _far_  from being enough. Now that he knew how his voice sounded in reality, Mikleo couldn't help but crave for its  _real_  tone in such a high and demanding level.

However, it's not as if Sorey's voice was the only thing he craved for. Knowing how good-looking and adorable even, the seiyuu looked like in real life, had surely left a deep mark on him. Sorey had ended up being so different of what he had, so many times, imagined… Yet, his physique fitted his voice perfectly. Perhaps more than that. His voice… his vivid green eyes… his dazzling smile… his chocolate brown hair… even his strange earrings… The whole being called Sorey, was beyond perfection. Mikleo couldn't help but be captivated; totally, completely, utterly surrendered to Sorey's charms.

And yet, because of Rose, Mikleo hadn't seen him ever again. Because Rose had scared him away, he hadn't heard his voice. As if that wasn't enough, Sorey even thought that him and Rose were a thing.

Rose had apologized in the end, after much talking. Mikleo had, somehow, been able to explain the girl that Sorey was someone famous, and that the simple fact of knowing that was too overwhelming to him. Because no way would he tell Rose how much he loved Sorey- _his voice_. However, what still provided him great happiness and a strange sensation of hope, was knowing that Sorey had went to the cake shop looking for him. Or so Rose had said. But because she had thought that he was a stalker, she had decided to take action; for his chagrin. Now how would he clear the misunderstanding she had created? Sorey had stopped going to the cake shop, so should he go look for him?

His long fingers squeezed the purple sheets covering him. He was feeling nervous just thinking of it. Yet, taking a deep breath, Mikleo pulled his cell phone from the nightstand table, and typed a quick message to his partner. If he thought further about looking for Sorey or not, he knew that he would end up backing away in fear. Thus it was decided already. He would look for the seiyuu, apologize in Rose's behalf and clarify the misunderstanding. It was the perfect plan.

 

* * *

 

 

Edna placed the dark green cup, now empty, over the table. She crossed her legs elegantly, resting her hand over her knee. Without so much as a thought, she looked over at the redhead behind the counter. Being the regular customer she was, the blonde knew by now that Rose's business partner, in other words Meebo, wouldn't be coming to work.

Her mouth let out a small sigh. She had even been awaiting the other male's arrival quite patiently. She wanted her─well if she ever had to be honest─  _Symmone's_  drama CD back. The emo girl from the manga club in college had been annoying her, quite a lot lately, because it didn't take three weeks for someone to listen to a drama CD. Which was true; Edna had to agree with her. But it wasn't as if this was her fault. Had she known that Meebo would get addicted to it, she would have never lend him the CD. What was that lame excuse of forgetting the CD at home whenever she asked for it? Tsk ~ As if that wasn't enough, she had to come up with countless excuses to Symmone, because the girl obviously didn't know that her drama CD was in someone else's hands. That Meebo… He would pay for this.

She looked away, back at her table. The small plate where once her delicious strawberry cake had been, was now empty. She pouted, irritation suddenly growing to a dangerous level. Without hesitation Edna looked at the handsome blond sitting across from her, his back facing the cake shop's door.

"Onii-chan, I want one more cake."

The blond smiled warmly at her. "Well, if it's just one more I guess it's okay. Which one do you want?"

Ah, as usual her precious onii-chan was the best.

"Mont Blanc."

"M-Mont Blanc? Those are quite expensive…" The man's blue eyes looked at the cakes displayed not too far away from his table. They looked delicious, as always, and he was sure that they would taste even better. Their price nonetheless, was way too exaggerated.

Forgetting how impatient his little sister could get to be, Eizen continued looking at the cakes while pondering if he should buy one or not. Absentmindedly, the fork on his hand sliced a small portion of the chocolate cake he had been eating for a while now. As his mouth chewed and tasted the sweet flavor of dark chocolate enveloped in whipped cream, Eizen frowned at the Mont Blanc cakes. If he was to buy one, he would have to say goodbye to 70 gald as if that was nothing. It hurt just thinking of it. Then again, he didn't want to displease his adorable little sister. She deserved everything in the world, no matter the price.

The blond ended up looking at the girl, a forced smile, that he tried to disguise by all means, on his lips. "I-I guess that a Mont Blanc won't kill anyone." Aside from his wallet, that is. "Rose, bring my sister a Mont Blanc cake."

"Okay." The redhead sounded ecstatic, and he could totally guess why. Who wouldn't be after gaining 70 gald as easily as that? It should be considered a crime, seriously.

Eizen's mouth let out a rather long sigh as his hands emptied his poor wallet. His blue eyes looked up at Edna. The girl had just accepted the cake from Rose and already looked so happy and satisfied… Well, at least he had made his dear sister happy, yet again, so he should stop crying over spilled milk. It wasn't as if he had gotten poor. He just liked to think if spending so much money would be worth it before actually buying anything too expensive.

"Thank you, onii-chan." Edna said, smiling happily at the older man. Her brother was, undoubtedly, the best brother ever. He sure knew how to lift her mood.

"Oh!" Edna chuckled softly as she looked at her brother's face. "Onii-chan, you've got some whipped cream on your cheek."

"Huh…"

She saw how her brother tried to quickly wipe it away with his fingers, yet before he could reach for the dirty cheek, a tanned thumb wiped the cream away.

Edna immediately clicked her tongue in annoyance at the silver haired man's presence. She should have known that since Meebo wouldn't be working today, this pervert would come to replace him.

"Sweet~" A deep voice stated as its owner entered the cake shop.

"Zaveid!" Eizen uttered angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Dunno…" The man said shrugging. "You tell me." A wide smirk made its way on his lips as he leaned, ever so slightly, over Eizen.

"Tsk~" The blond's brows were instantly furrowed.

"Hey Zaveid!" Rose greeted cheerfully, bringing said man back to reality.

"Yô Rose! So, what's up with the boy?" He asked, straightening up to look at the redhead girl.

"Dunno, he didn't tell me."

"I see. Well, now I'm here so let's get ready to work."

"You're right… You're here, 46 minutes late." Rose smiled darkly at the man.

"Oh c'mon, you know that I'm not a morning person." He defended himself. "At least I came, right?"

Rose sighed, not really caring about it anymore. "Yes, yes. Well, since you're here, you can start by washing the dishes. There's a lot of cups and plates waiting for you already."

"It can't be helped." As he started to make his way to the inside of the shop, he stopped to add, "By the way Rose, remember my friend from the capital?"

"Your friend… Hmmm… Oh the Zazel guy?" She snapped her fingers as she remembered Zaveid's friend.

"It's Dezel though. Well, he's still looking for work over here. Don't you guys need a hand or something?"

Rose considered quite seriously. Although lately she felt like they really needed some help, she didn't really know if Mikleo would agree with a new employee. But, if she thought well about it, if not for her partner then they wouldn't be so short in help at work; thus Rose took her decision. She was the owner as well. And she was sure that Mikleo would find it a great idea in the end. Or so she hoped. Either way, it would be too late by then.

"Sure thing. Tell your friend to pay us a visit next week."

Zaveid smiled satisfied. "Okay." The long haired male tried to resume his way to the kitchen, yet he stopped on his tracks and looked back at Eizen, observing how the other male ate the rest of his cake with furrowed brows. He seemed displeased; annoyed even, but he was still as irresistible as ever. Truth to be told, Zaveid liked his angry expression the most. There was something about it that melted him uncontrollably. And because he couldn't start work without his sweet dose of love, Zaveid approached the table where the two siblings sat. Without so much as a thought, he leaned over the blond one more time. Eizen seemed unfazed by his action, nonetheless, but Zaveid knew him too well by now. He was sure that Eizen was pretty shaken deep down.

A new playful smirk possessed his mouth. Zaveid lowered his lips to Eizen's ear, whispering sweetly into it, "There's no need to be jealous. Dezel is just a friend."

The blond, who tried to ignore the other male as much as it was possible, was suddenly unable to do it. "What are you talking about?" He asked bitterly.

"Oh c'mon, don't feign innocence with me."

"Huh?"

"So not cute~" Zaveid purred teasingly, provoking the other man even more.

"What?" Eizen could feel the annoyance within him reaching its peak.

"Né Eizen, what about my reply?"

"You─"

Edna saw how her brother had suddenly gotten shaken with whatever Zaveid had told him. She saw how he tried his best to control himself, yet it seemed to be getting harder by the minute. Honestly, she too felt irritated at the playboy. Getting up quite rudely, Edna said; almost demanding, "Let's go, onii-chan." Anything to save her dear brother from this man's perverted claws.

As if waking up from his daze, Eizen looked at his sister and his shaken expression vanished sooner than it had even appeared.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go. Rose, the money's here."

"Okay. Zaveid, clean the table and bring the money."

"As you wish boss." He distanced himself from the other man, starting to remove the plates and the cups from his table, as he made his way to the inside of the shop.

"Oh by the way, Eizen…" He stopped midway, looking over his shoulder at said male. He waited until the blond looked back at him, and then he continued, "there's no need to be in denial, babe." Winking, the long haired male disappeared behind a wall, further into the cake shop.

Eizen's first reaction was shock. Then his first thought was chasing after Zaveid and beat him up to his heart's content. However, the more the other man's words played in his head, the more an unwanted embarrassment would grow within him. One day, he would make him pay for everything he said and did. Tsk, damn bastard.

 

* * *

 

 

Lifeless, as he had never been before in his life, Sorey looked out the window. The crowd of people walking in the streets below, reminded him of the day he had rushed to the cake shop to see Mikleo. Yet, accompanying such a memory, were also the words of Mikleo's girlfriend. Words that had left him completely devastated. In all honesty, Sorey didn't know why he felt so sad, so disappointed and so frustrated at the fact that the other male had a girlfriend. Someone as beautiful and perfect as Mikleo was, had to obviously have someone special in his life. It would be strange if he hadn't anyone. And yet, he was secretly desiring for that. Although it was, clearly, an impossible wish.

Softly, the young man leaned his forehead against the glassy surface of the window.

Why did he constantly thought of Mikleo?

Why had he gotten so interested in him?

Why couldn't he forget him?

Question after question invaded him, and even though he had no answer to them, Sorey had a feeling that once he figured them out then he would understand the foreign feelings within him for once and for all.

"Sorey-san?"

He heard Lailah's gentle voice calling out to him. His green eyes looked at her, and she spoke once again.

"We're done here for today. Next we should head for k studio to record the second episode of that new anime." She explained, giving him a bottle of water, that he gladly accepted.

"Okay." Sorey agreed, getting up from his seat. They both started walking towards the exit of the studio, when he added, "What about that visual novel that you talked about last week?"

The older woman's face flushed suddenly. She faced Sorey, yet her azure eyes looked everywhere but at the boy. Her mouth giggled nervously as she tried to look for the right words to reply to the seiyuu.

"What is it, Lailah?" He asked confused at her odd behavior.

"Y-You see Sorey-san, the world is quite a great place and we have to be open-minded to live in it…" Lailah herself, didn't know what she was saying, so she doubted that Sorey understood anything either. "So I think we should do all kinds of challenging jobs, so that we can come to learn more about the world and─"

"Lailah… Lailah… I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're trying to say." Sorey admitted.

"Right…?" The woman stopped on her tracks, taking a rather deep breathe and looking at the male in the eyes. "It's another BL story, Sorey-san."

The brunet's eyes widened briefly, but somehow he was not surprised.

"I didn't really like doing that drama CD. It was too embarrassing."

"I know, I know. But, I think that you might actually like this story, plus recording a drama CD is totally different from recording a visual novel. Besides, you can't be so picky Sorey-san! We also have to do jobs we dislike so that we can become fine adults." She explained so passionately that Sorey couldn't even find the words to argue back. He had been completely defeated.

"I'm an adult already, though. But, I understand. Just give me the script and if there's a light novel, please give me one as well."

"Yes." She smiled brightly at him, and Sorey felt like he had taken the right decision. At least he would be too busy to think of his current problems.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo's pale index pulled the dark sunglasses ever so slightly down over his nose. Peeking from behind the thick trunk of the tree, his purple orbs scanned his surroundings. The park where he hid was almost empty, but the street in front of it; consequently F studio's tall building, was packed with people. Thankfully, he had chosen a good spot with a fairly great view to the entryway of the recording studio.

According to his research, this was one of the studios where Sorey recorded. He had no idea if the source was right or not, but because he was so desperate to see the seiyuu, he had to try looking somewhere. Thus, for the past 2 hours and a half, Mikleo had been hiding behind a random tree, in Sakura park, carefully looking at the entrance of the studio. Countless people had entered, but only a few had left and none of them was Sorey. Honestly, Mikleo was starting to feel desperate. Perhaps─ no, most likely, the source of his research was wrong. Well, he would have to find Sorey in a different way.

Just as such a thought crossed his mind, the familiar figure of the brunet made its appearance on the other side of the street. Mikleo's heart skipped a beat. This was it. This was his opportunity. All he had to do was crossing the street and call out to Sorey. It was easy. However, his hands hugged the tree trunk quite tightly, and his body refused to move, yet again. What the hell was his problem, honestly? Why was he so afraid of talking to Sorey? It wasn't as if the other male knew that he was his fan, so he had no reason to feel so overwhelmed.

As Mikleo fought, a fierce battle of resolve within him, Sorey was getting farther and farther away, almost disappearing in the middle of the crowd of people. Panic was rushing through his body. He wanted to move. He wanted to talk to Sorey. He needed to see him; to feel his presence closer.

" _Move!"_ He ordered nails digging the rough surface of the tree trunk.

" _Move!"_  His brain repeated, and he could almost swear that his feet twitched ever so slightly on the concrete.

" _Move!"_  As he ordered once again, Sorey's figure disappeared at the corner of a different street. As if by magic, his body listened to him. His hands pushed the tree trunk away, as if to give him more impulse, and his feet started running faster than ever.

 

* * *

 

 

Lailah stopped abruptly. Out of concern, Sorey stopped as well, looking over his shoulder at his manager. His mouth started to speak but her thin index over her lips ordered him to remain silent. Curious and confused, the boy did as he was told.

Not too long after, Sorey found out the reason behind Lailah's behavior.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo panted loudly; breathlessly, as he rushed past countless people, bumping against them every now and then. His mouth would let out a sincere apology, as they would stare at him offended, but he would never stop running. If he stopped he would lose Sorey. He couldn't afford that at this point. His heart inside his chest thumped strongly. Unstoppably. Painfully. In anticipation. In nervousness. In something that he couldn't identify at all, just yet. Perhaps once he saw Sorey, he would be able to name that feeling.  _Perhaps_. Yet, for now, his feet ran… and ran… and ran, in large steps that were getting faster and faster by the second, clearly fueled by the whirlwind of feelings controlling his body. Mikleo was unstoppable.

He would find Sorey again.

He would talk to him.

He would see him.

He would  _reach_ him.

Definitely.

The lack of air in his lungs was making his run all the more painful, yet he wasn't slowing down in the slightest. He wouldn't slow down now, no matter what, after all he was so near the street where Sorey had disappeared. Three more large steps and he would reach his goal. He made a mental countdown, unable to stop his demanding feelings.

_Three_

_Two_

_One─_

 

* * *

 

 

"YAH!" A feminine yell, followed by a thud were heard in the empty street.

"Lailah!" Shocked, Sorey shouted as he witnessed the violent behavior of the always so elegant and calm long haired woman. Never before had he thought of seeing his manager attacking someone else with her heavy bag.

"Sorey-san, it's a stalker. We have to be careful. Do you understand now why I don't let you reveal your identity? You'd surely be taken advantage of by your fans." She explained looking alarmed at the fallen person. Sorey, on the other hand, was still in shock. How was he supposed to recover from this, even?

However, in shock or not, Sorey had to help the victim. Even if they were, indeed, a stalker. After the way they had been attacked, he was sure that they would never again do such a thing; at least to him.

The brunet walked towards the fallen person on the floor. Their white jeans and black shirt were now covered in dirt, he noticed. As he got closer, he noticed a pair of sunglasses fallen not too far away from them. He suddenly started to feel guilty at the other's pain. Sorey continued getting closer to them in slow steps, noticing how their face was hidden behind long strands of hair. His heartbeat quickened instantly. For moments he recalled Mikleo. The long hair covering his stalker's face was so similar to Mikleo's… The beautiful aquamarine color and the sensation of smoothness it provided him without even touching it, was practically the same.

He stopped on his tracks all of a sudden. His eyes widened impossibly. He swallowed hard as his body started trembling.

It couldn't be.

Sorey tried to move but his body refused to do it.

Was it really?

No.

It couldn't be.

Why would even…

His thoughts ceased at once as the fallen male, Sorey finally noticed, was starting to move. He brought a hand to the back of his head, moaning in pain.

"What… happened…?" He asked with difficulty.

"AH! You are… from the cake shop…" Lailah stated terrified at the discovery, looking down at the long haired man.

Taken aback, Mikleo forgot all the pain he felt at once. Even though he had intended to look at the woman who had spoken, his violet eyes could only focus on a single presence.

"So...rey…" He muttered hesitantly, as if in a daze; utterly hypnotized by the green orbs looking down at him, as surprised as his own were.

And just like him, Sorey too murmured his name.

"Mikleo…" He sounded as hesitant as Mikleo; perhaps cautious, even. He was somehow afraid that this was nothing but a dream. An illusion created by his strong desire of seeing the other male. Yet, the way he had called his name had felt so real… Could he really believe that this was true?

As his name left Sorey's mouth, Mikleo's heart skipped a couple of beats, before pounding at full force and speed against his ribcage. It almost felt threatening. Like it would jump out of his chest at any moment. His body started trembling uncontrollably under the other male's wishful gaze. And suddenly Mikleo wondered if he was looking at Sorey the same way he was looking at him.

Sorey thought, as he observed Mikleo, if he could get closer to him. If it was alright to speak. If it was alright to feel the way he felt right now: so hopeful and happy.

"Mikleo…" He called out the other male's name again. Yet, he soon regretted it.

As he heard Sorey's voice calling out his name, Mikleo was suddenly brought back to reality. Although reaching Sorey had been his goal all along, now that he had finally became aware that he had indeed reached him, Mikleo panicked. All the things he wanted to say; the apology he wanted to give him; the misunderstanding he wished to clarify… Every single one of those things, vanished faster than they had appeared.

Mikleo didn't know how he did it, but somehow his shaking body gained strength to get up, turn around and start running away. He was running away once again. Like an idiot. A coward. But the feelings attacking him, along with Sorey's presence were way too overwhelming. He couldn't face them, just yet.

"Wait!" Sorey's voice shouted desperately as he grabbed Mikleo by the wrist. He couldn't let him escape. He  _wouldn't_  let him escape no matter what. Not after having him  _here_ , so close to him. Not after finally seeing him again; after hearing his voice uttering his name in the least. He just… had to keep him here, close to himself.

Mikleo looked over his shoulder, panicked; shocked.

"Wait." Sorey repeated, now more gently; his eyes also softening as they looked into Mikleo's. "I─" He hesitated. His fingers trembling against Mikleo's wrist, lightly squeezing it. Without even realizing it, Sorey was easily conveying his feelings to the other male, who looked at him taken aback at the discovery.

Did Sorey feel nervous too?

Did he feel overwhelmed like him as well?

Was he also insecure?

"I… I've always wanted to talk to you." Wait─what? "I mean…" He had said that as if he had known Mikleo for a long time now, but had always been afraid of talking to him. "I… What I meant was…" Damn… How could he say it? What should he say? All he wanted was to be close to Mikleo. To talk to him. Get to know him.

Green eyes widened in realization. The foreign feelings within him gaining a name one by one. Ah… now it all looked so simple. So obvious. But how was he supposed to portray such delicate feelings to Mikleo without scaring him away?

It was so easy to understand yet so complicated to convey.

Giving the other male's wrist a warm squeeze, Sorey looked him in the eyes gently; fondly even. "Can we be friends?" He asked without a single trace of fear in his voice.

Like a gust of wind, Sorey's words reached him fiercely yet so warmly that Mikleo felt as if he had stepped into a whole new world. Those words sounded so simple to understand, yet their meaning was much, much deeper. Somehow, Mikleo could feel it. He didn't know how much exactly, but soon enough; in a near future, he was sure that he would finally comprehend them fully.

His violet eyes looked into Sorey's just as gently as his green ones. "Yes." He replied, recovering from the shock and the panic. His body relaxed into the gentle touch of Sorey's hand enveloping his wrist. He was now at ease next to the brunet.

_Finally_ , they had reached each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh QwQ precious babies! I swear, I loved writing the very last part of this chapter so much pvp ❤
> 
> Thank you for reading so far :'D  
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	4. And so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yô ^0^)/   
> Another fast update ;'3 ~  
> Enjoy, not forgetting about my ugly mistakes. Forgive me for them m(uvu)m ~

"I am terribly sorry, Mikleo-san!" Sorey's manager, Lailah, apologized once again.

After the incident earlier today, her and Sorey had been truly concerned about his well-being, wanting to take him to the hospital even. Lailah seemed to believe that he had a concussion or an even more serious fracture, thus he needed examination. Mikleo did not know how many times he had tried to reassure them, but they both seemed very stubborn. In the end, he was able to convince them; of course only by inviting them to visit him later at the cake shop to check up on him. They accepted right away. It was a little surprising and a little amusing, seeing how joyful they looked at the mention of the cake shop. They really seemed to like cakes. It made him happy; especially because he was now sure of how much Sorey liked cakes. The discovery was like a treasure to him: so unique and so precious. Yet, it only made him want to find out more about the seiyuu. He hoped he could do so soon.

"It's alright. There's no need to apology anymore. Plus you were just protecting Sorey right? It makes me happy knowing that he has people who worries this much about him." Mikleo smiled warmly as he explained to the woman. He placed over the table where she and Sorey sat, a small plate containing French Macaroons.

The colorful cakes looked delicious. Lailah was salivating mentally as her eyes looked at them. Her face reddened subtly. Although she wanted to show that she had manners, sometimes she seemed to be unable to do it. Thankfully, neither Sorey nor Mikleo seemed to notice her eagerness to taste the small cakes.

Sorey, on the other hand, hadn't even noticed the macaroons. His head could simply think of Mikleo's words and their meaning. His heart pounded wildly as a pleasant sensation of hope filled it. The simple fact of him having good friends made Mikleo happy. It made  _him_ happy. So did that mean that Mikleo cared about him that much? Was it really alright for him to think that?

Heart thumping even stronger, Sorey looked at Mikleo out of the corner of his eye. He was expecting to observe him without being noticed, however things didn't seem to go as planned. Behind the counter, to his surprise, Mikleo also seemed to be observing him. Their eyes met for mere seconds, and yet they instantly looked away, too embarrassed to keep any kind of eye contact.

" _Uwah~ I gotta calm down."_  Sorey thought while taking small deep breathes. He hoped his furious heartbeat could also give him some rest soon.  _"Being in love is really──crazy."_

"What happened, Sorey-san?" Lailah asked looking at him curiously. "You're not eating and your face is really flushed… Do you feel unwell?"

Sorey just wanted to hide somewhere at this point. If he felt extremely embarrassed before, now he couldn't even describe to how higher the level of his embarrassment had escalated. Lailah had spoken so loud that he was sure that Mikleo had heard how she pointed out his current state.

Contrary to what Sorey thought, Mikleo couldn't pay attention at anything but his own embarrassment. He still couldn't believe himself… Just a little while ago he had said something incredibly embarrassing to Lailah without even realizing it, only when returning to his usual place behind the counter, did his own words reached him. The worst of it all was that he had said such a thing in front of Sorey. However, as if that hadn't been embarrassing enough, he had to go and admire Sorey's presence and be caught doing it. He was an idiot. A complete idiot! At this point Sorey had to think of him as a creep. Hopefully, he had been able to fool him and his manager about his stalking moment earlier. Still; how was he supposed to act now? Sorey,  _his_  Sorey, was there at his cake shop, not only as a customer but also as a  _friend_.  _His_  friend. He still could barely believe it. However, whenever he thought that today's events had been a mere dream, Sorey's words... his gentle touch… his feelings, just as overwhelming as his own… his voice… everything replayed in his head, over and over again, until he finally became aware that everything had been pure  _reality_. The fact that him and Sorey had become friends was  _real_.

Unable to resist, Mikleo's eyes looked in Sorey's direction once again. Countless and uncontrollable thoughts invaded his mind. He observed his back and thought of how much he would like to hug the other male; to run his hands through his broad back; to feel his warmth against his fingers… Curiosity growing within him, his eyes moved from Sorey's back to his arms and hands, one of them holding a blue green macaroon. As he observed them he wondered what would it feel like being hugged by them. What would it feel like being hugged by Sorey? Ah─he would seriously like to find out. Unwittingly, his curious eyes ran all the way up to the seiyuu's mouth. His lips enveloped the tiny piece left of the colorful cake, that in no time disappeared inside them. Sorey's tongue licked the crumbs of the sweet and Mikleo's heart skipped a beat.

He straightened his body in a panic. Widened orbs looked away from the other male, as if trying to escape their owner's train of thought. Mikleo covered his mouth with his hands, as if that would help him hiding his shock. His face flushed intensely. Just now, while looking at Sorey's mouth he… His heart beat strongly. Quickly. Uncontrollably. Mikleo suddenly felt the need to run away. He needed to be away from Sorey. He needed to calm down. Turning on his heels, Mikleo readied himself to go further in the shop, however an unexpected hand grabbing him by the arm forced him to change his mind.

"Mikleo… where do you think you are going, hum?" Rose asked lowly, looking intensely at him.

"I… I... " He could simply stutter, too nervous to form coherent words.

Rose's mouth let out a sigh. "Jeez~ I thought that you had overcome your little problem with your stalker over there."

"He-He's not a stalker!" He retorted vehemently, taking the red haired girl by surprise.

Rose smirked, amused by his sudden outburst. "Sure thing. Your precious idol then. But anyways─" She paused briefly in order to observe Sorey. She frowned, tilting her head from side to side as she tried to find out who he was. Yet, she was obviously unable to do so. "─I don't really remember ever seeing him on the TV nor in magazines. Is he foreign?"

Mikleo remained quiet. He wasn't really sure if he should tell Rose about Sorey or not. If the other male had never appeared in public he had to have his own reasons, so without finding out about them, Mikleo would keep his secret. However, Rose didn't seem to mind his silence in the least.

Rose's azure eyes looked back at her partner. She observed his features carefully for several seconds. Mikleo felt like she would see right through him, and that scared him somehow.

"He must be really famous and important to get you all worked up like this. Well, not that I care though, but if this goes on it'll be a problem for me. Really Mikleo… do you like him that much?" She bemoaned recalling the extra work she had had for the past weeks now. And the cause of that was right there in the shop. Honestly, Rose felt like going to the young man and threaten him once again, but since he was famous she refrained from doing so. Otherwise, she would have considered it.

"L-L-Like? W-What are you─" Face redder than ever, Mikleo struggled to get away from Rose's hand. Even though she was a girl, she was unexpectedly strong. He wouldn't say that she was stronger than him, but right now anyone would be stronger than him; having in count how much his body had started to tremble all of a sudden.

Rose was bewildered. She wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from Mikleo. If she wasn't this smart, she was sure that she wouldn't even get it, since that her previous question had been totally innocent. However, it seemed that Mikleo had taken it in a different and deeper way. Her lips curled up into a small grin. This was unexpectedly amusing.

"Heh… So it's like that? Now I understand. Still I think that this will be a problem, so get over it soon, okay?"

Mikleo was slightly confused. "What?"

"Anyways, there's something important I must tell you, before I forget." She totally ignored him and kept talking as if nothing had happened. Typical. He was thankful though. "Zaveid told me that his friend Zazel, do you remember him? That guy from Pendrago, you know?" Mikleo nodded and she continued, "It seems that he is still looking for a job in the island, so as the good person as I am, I decided that we will contract him. Of course he'll be coming to the cake shop next week for an interview, but since he needs the job and we need a hand, he's pretty much accepted already."

Mikleo couldn't believe his ears. "What did you say?"

"That Zaveid's friend will be working for us."

"I heard you well. Rose, what do you mean? Why did you take such an important decision without telling me about it? As far as I know, I am also the owner of this place." He hated when Rose did things like this. She would always act spontaneously, forgetting that that could bring them complicated consequences in the future.

"Ah jeez~ I knew that you'd get mad. Listen, it's all your fault to begin with."

"Huh? My fault? How come?"

"If you hadn't gotten all worked up because of that star over there, we wouldn't need help at the shop right now. Mikleo, I can barely attend customers alone, plus I know how much you dislike getting at the counter the whole day."

"That doesn't mean─"

"Besides, if we get extra help, you'll be able to bake more cakes so they won't get sold out that easily. Everyone wins, right?"

She was so convincing that it annoyed him. And as much as he hated to admit it, she was right. However, that didn't mean that he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"Even so, you should have talked to me first. You're not the only owner of the cake shop."

"Ah okay, okay! Jeez-" Now it was Rose's turn to feel irritated. It was always like this. No matter what she decided, Mikleo would still scold her. But well, the good thing was that in the end, things would go as she wanted.

Mikleo returned to the counter, now calmer. At least his fight with his partner had helped him in something.

"Also─" He heard her voice once again and looked at her, waiting for her to continue her speech. "─I've got some new ideas to allure more customers into the shop. Once Zaveid's friend starts working here, I'll tell you about them."

"Just make sure you don't take any more decisions without telling me beforehand." He sounded more annoyed than he was in reality, but he couldn't help it.

Rose, on the other hand, remained quiet this time. She didn't want to argue back against him anymore. It was way too tiresome and there was no point in doing so right now.

"Uhm…" A third voice sounded nervously in their ears. Both Mikleo and Rose looked up at the young man in front of the counter. The long haired male's face flushed instantly, and Rose tried her best at restraining the sudden will to laugh. Now that she understood everything, she didn't know why she hadn't seen it before. Mikleo was so obvious after all. The girl continued observing her partner and his crush in silence, with an amused grin plastered on her face. She would make sure to tease Mikleo later as revenge for all the scolding she had gotten from him.

"So-Sorey? Yes?" Mikleo stuttered as he felt his quiet heartbeat awaking and jumping in his chest without warning.

"We have to go, we got a sudden call from work." Sorey explained and Mikleo felt slightly disappointed. He thought that Sorey would have the rest of the day free, and that maybe he would stay at the cake shop for a little while longer. Then they would be able to talk for a bit.

His eyes widened briefly. His own thoughts shocked him. What was he thinking? Even if Sorey had the rest of the day free, it wasn't certain that he would spend it here with him. Why would he even want to do that? Just because Mikleo himself wanted to know more about Sorey, it didn't mean that the other male felt the same way. Although, it would make him happy if he did.

"Mikleo?" Sorey's voice brought him back to his senses. He heard a soft snicker beside him but decided to ignore it. His cheeks reddened even more, nonetheless.

"I-I see." He lowered his face as he spoke. Mikleo didn't know what else to say, although it was clear how he felt.

"In truth─" At the sound of Sorey's voice, Mikleo looked up at him. "I wanted to talk to you more, but I guess it won't be possible just yet." Sheepishly, the seiyuu scratched the back of his neck.

Suddenly Mikleo remembered: Sorey had said the exact same thing earlier today; that he had always wanted to talk to him. His heart skipped a beat.

"Sorey-san" Lailah called out to him from the cake shop's opened door. Sorey looked over his shoulder at her, nodding softly.

"I need to go." He really didn't want to go. But, what else could he do? "See you." Turning around on his heels disappointed, Sorey headed for the exit. However, soon enough, such a feeling vanished from within him being easily replaced by hope and happiness.

"Uhm─" Without even realizing it, Mikleo's body moved on its own. He leaned ever so slightly over the counter, so that his slender fingers could reach for Sorey's red shirt. Grasping the soft tissue, his mouth spoke in an expectant tone of voice, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Surprise was the first feeling invading him, but before he could even understand if what was happening was real or a simple dream, Sorey felt how the sudden happiness took control over him. His lips smiled cheerfully at Mikleo, unable to suppress the strong emotion.

"Hum, I'll see you tomorrow, Mikleo." Sorey said everything Mikleo wanted to hear. It sounded almost like a promise, and it made him so very happy that he thought he would explode because of it.

Mikleo's fingers let go of Sorey's shirt, and the male in question headed then to the exit where Lailah awaited him patiently. The seiyuu pulled the door close, looking at the long haired male inside the cake shop through the glassy surface. On its own, his hand waved goodbye at Mikleo while his mouth smiled warmly at him. His heart pounded more strongly when Mikleo returned the gesture. Sorey was so damn happy that he felt capable of doing anything today. He only hoped that tomorrow would be as good as today.

Meanwhile, inside the cake shop, Rose had finally bursted out in strong and uncontrollable laughter. Her hands grabbed at the counter for support. She never thought that the day would come when she would get to see Mikleo act so stupidly because of love. It was too much.

"You guys are such dorks, oh my God!" She laughed even harder and louder, if that was possible.

"Just… shut up already will you?" He was so embarrassed he could die. Honestly. He didn't even know what had gotten into him; before he knew it, he was already doing and saying all those embarrassing things without even taking in count the place where he was. If he continued acting like this, he would get in serious trouble. He had to be more careful and control his own feelings better. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah~ ❤
> 
> Thanks for reading so far :3  
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
